The Other Mirror
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Nyah is a Gemini who shouldn't even exist; Her creation was outside the confines of Gemini Rule. While Clary is being thrust head first into the Shadow World, Nyah is learning to navigate it as well as try and find a place in the Gemini world she didn't even know existed - but it does, and she does, and whether or not she will survive will make all the difference in all her worlds.


**A/N: Hey, Readers. This story is pretty much an AU Rewrite of The Opposite and The Mirror. As you'll see below there are already a number of differences. I make no promise to continue this story but after seeing GIFs of Kat McNamara in Arrow I got major Nyah feels and this happened. So, like I said I might not continue this story but I didn't like the idea of this completed Episode being buried in my stories folder, so here it is. Hope you like it and thanks for reading : )**

* * *

Nyah stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom as she checked out the outfit she decided to wear that day – her and Clary's eighteenth birthday. She decided to wear a knee length black dress with a red leather jacket and decided to keep her blonde hair down with a wavy style to it. Except for her hair, Clary and Nyah were identical; At least where their appearances were concerned. This was to be expected, after all it was part of the plan. Nyah was Clary's sister by blood, of course, but she certainly was not her twin – A fact Nyah has always known. Now Clary…Not so much.

Nyah, pleased with her appearance and the fact that Clary would be turning eighteen that day, pulled her knee high boots on and after slipping her Stele into her boot, she went down to the kitchen to see Jocelyn.

"What a glorious day this is!" Nyah practically cheered as she walked over to the fridge for a drink.

Jocelyn looked her daughter over and said, "I know it's your birthday today, but what are you so happy about?"

"Clary's turning eighteen," Nyah beamed. "Can't keep the secret from her anymore. The Magic is gonna wear off and I'm off the hook."

"Off the hook for what exactly?" Jocelyn asked with a slightly raised brow. "You're to protect Clary. Her age does not change anything."

Nyah finished drinking her juice and set the bottle on the counter in front of her before leaning against it. "I meant seeing my father. You said once Clary turned eighteen that I would be able to see him again. Remember that?"

Jocelyn clearly remembered that stipulation but it did not sit well with her that Nyah was so clearly glad about this. "Clary isn't ready to know the truth."

"More like you're not ready to tell her," Nyah shot back. "But it doesn't matter. You can't turn back the clock. Clary is eighteen today and I may not be free to live my life away from her, but I am free to see my father."

"I could always tell you not to," Jocelyn retorted, feeling a little spiteful in that moment.

Nyah's face hardened a bit at that. "You've kept me away from him for almost my entire life. You're not going to keep him away from me any longer."

Jocelyn sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I just needed your priorities straight."

"Protect Clary," Nyah finished for her. "I know my purpose – you've made that very clear more than once."

Jocelyn was about to say something else but saw the Gemini Mark on Nyah's wrist and looked at her like she was insane. "Were you hoping Clary would see that?"

Nyah looked down at her wrist and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I forgot. Besides, it looks like a tattoo." She pulled her Stele from her boot and waved it over the Mark to Glamour it. "Happy?"

"You have to be more careful, Nyah," Jocelyn said to her than added in, "Do I need to make myself more clearer than that?"

"I've already died for not doing as I was told before," Nyah scoffed as she returned the Stele back to her boot. "I don't want that again."

Jocelyn sighed and picked up a large box from the stool beside her and placed it on the counter, sliding it over to Nyah. "Happy Birthday."

Nyah's eyes narrowed a little as she looked at the box and pulled it closer to her. "What is it?"

"Open it," Jocelyn chuckled, then winced because it sounded like a command. "Sorry."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nyah answered as she opened up the lid of the box. She reached in and pulled out a compound bow with a quiver of Runed arrows. "By the Angel…"

"For when you can't use your Magic," Jocelyn explained. "I need you to be able to protect Clary completely so you need the right equipment."

Nyah put on the bow and quiver then Glamoured them out of sight. As much as she adored this weapon, she wished it was because of that and not because she needed to be armed against whatever threats might come to Clary. "I understand."

Jocelyn needed to lighten the mood so she removed the empty box from the counter. "Now for a fun one." Jocelyn slid over another box saying, "I know this won't make up for all the times I haven't treated you like a mother should, but…" She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I hope you like it."

Nyah accepted the small box and opened it cautiously. When she pulled out a set of keys attached to a fairy with angel wings key chain, she was very confused. "Uhm…What do these go to?"

"The motorcycle downstairs. I know you got your license behind my back," Jocelyn answered and laughed when Nyah squealed in delight as she ran around the kitchen island and hugged her.

"Oh my god!" Nyah laughed as she hugged her. "Thank you! I'm gonna take it for a drive now!"

As Nyah grabbed her bag and hurried off, Jocelyn called out, "Maybe you could meet up with Clary?"

"Worded it as a question - ," Nyah called back with a thumbs up, "- very nice!"

"I try!" Jocelyn managed to get out before Nyah closed the door behind her. Once Nyah was gone, Jocelyn sat down at the island and put her face into her hands. She loved Nyah very much, she did, but it wasn't the same as her love for Clary. Jocelyn could never seem to bring herself to truly feel like Nyah's mother and she knew how much that ate away at Nyah. After all, it ate away at Jocelyn as well.

* * *

Nyah could have _easily_ gone to see Clary but instead, she had other ideas. She pulled up her motorcycle outside Pandemonium and removed her helmet. After shaking her hair out, she set it on the seat and went right inside.

It was still early in the day so there was pretty much no one there. At least…almost no one. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Nyah called out with laughter, knowing she would be heard.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Magnus asked as he walked around the corner and saw her standing there.

"If you're seeing your Gemini daughter then, yep, you're good." Nyah laughed happily and threw herself at her father, hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much."

Magnus closed his eyes and savored the moment of being reunited with his little girl. This was something he'd been hoping for, for a very long time and now it was happening. "How? Jocelyn told you to stay away from me. You'll die again if you disobey."

"She told me to stay away until Clary turned eighteen," Nyah corrected. "She turns eighteen today." With a flash of her Cat-eyes she added in, "Besides, I've only died once so far. I've got eight more lives to go before I _really_ have to be careful."

Magnus wanted to give his daughter a lecture about not being so reckless, but he didn't want to spend this time together doing so. And besides, he'd done risky things himself over the years so he _really_ wasn't one to talk.

He thought over what Nyah said about Clary turning eighteen with a deep breath – clearly he'd lost track of the years. "That means the spell will last no longer. Clary will remember everything she sees in the Shadow World." He looked at her in a curious yet concerned manner. "Your sister's life could be in danger and yet you came to see me instead?"

"Clary's with Simon," Nyah said with a brushoff of her hand. "She's fine. Besides, whenever she's in trouble, I feel it. That's nothing new." She sighed loudly before saying, "I just wanted one moment of today to not involve Clary. And even seeing my father has to do with her." Nyah cried out in frustration, "Sometimes I wish she'd just die already so I can live my life!"

Magnus grabbed hold of her arm saying, "Don't say that, Nyah."

Nyah regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth but she still felt them in her core. "I just hate this, Dad."

"I know," Magus replied, cupping her face lovingly. "Things are going to be different now and you _need_ to be with her. You were born for this life, my Nyah, and now it's time for you to live it."

Nyah was about to say something but her cell rang so she pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Simon."

"Tell your boyfriend I said hello," Magnus answered with a smirk and when he caught her 'how did you know that?' look, he added in, "I have my ways."

Nyah laughed and answered the call. "Hey, hot stuff...you guys still at the café? I'll be right there, bye." She returned her phone to her pocket saying, "It's time for me to be the responsible twin, isn't it?"

Magnus nodded with an 'you already knew that' gleam in his eyes.

Nyah sighed heavily before giving him a hug. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be counting away the hours." Magnus kissed her hand and watched her go as she hurried off. He'd spent so much time away from his daughter that it ached him a bit to let her go. He knew the place Gemini had in the world and he worried what would happen when Nathaniel and Beyla found out about her…

* * *

When Nyah walked into the café she spotted Clary crying on Simon's shoulder and she went right over there. "Clary, what happened? Who's getting tarred and feathered?"

"She didn't get in," Simon explained but he wasn't convincing enough – Nyah could see right through it.

"You asses!" Nyah exclaimed and punched him in the arm before lightly shoving a now laughing Clary away from him. "I thought something bad happened and I didn't feel it!"

"I should have known I couldn't trick your twin-tuition," Clary drank her coffee with a grin. "I'm surprised Simon went along with it."

"He'll get punished for that later," Nyah replied with a glare and shoved Simon a bit when his face lit up and he replied with,

"Promise?"

Nyah couldn't help but laugh when Clary said, "Ew," before she stole Simon's biscotti.

"Hey!" he exclaimed but didn't bother trying to take it back. Simon turned and asked Nyah, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Got my birthday present early." Nyah pointed out the window to the black motorcycle with red smoky-patterned streaks parked outside.

Clary didn't believe it for a second. "You're shitting me. Mom _actually_ bought it! I didn't believe her when she said it." She leaned forward with a grin upon her face. "Do you know what she got me?"

"Yes," Nyah replied, because in a way it was true. "But I'm not telling you."

"For a twin, you suck." Clary sulked.

"Oh, I do a lot of sucking…just not for you," Nyah replied with a shameless grin.

Simon looked all flustered when she said that and Clary kept shuddering and repeating "Ew! Ew! Ew!" over and over again. Finally she stopped and asked, "Where's my biscotti?"

Glad for the change of subject Simon countered, "Don't you mean _my _biscotti? It's not on your plate so clearly you ate it."

"I always knew my sister was a Hoover," Nyah teased before stealing a sip of Simon's coffee.

Clary didn't miss a beat when she said, "Huh, that's what they used to say about you."

Nyah was actually proud of her sister for that comeback and extended a mug in cheers. "Touche, sister. Touche."

* * *

Nyah dropped Clary off at the Loft with the plan of going off again. "You're not coming up?" Clary asked, getting off the back of her sister's bike. "There could be more presents."

"Simon has a present waiting for me," Nyah grinned and showed Clary the text he sent her saying 'Guess where I tied the ribbon'.

Clary made a gagging noise upon reading that. "You two are like rabbits. I don't know how you do it."

"I thought Mom already had the birds and the bees talk with you." Nyah placed her hands on herself and added in, "If you need a refresher conversation I know _all_ about it."

Clary rolled her eyes before shooing her sister away. "Go see your boyfriend and ditch me on our birthday. I understand – not really."

"I'm not ditching you, sister," Nyah countered in all faux innocence. "I'm just taking my birthday present for a ride…and then my boyfriend."

Clary threw up her hands in an 'I'm out' fashion as she walked towards their mom's Antique Shop but turned around to blow Nyah a kiss before watching her speed off. Ever since they were kids she couldn't stop thinking about how different they were and that certainly hadn't changed.

Since Simon's mom wasn't home, he and Nyah pretty much spent most of the day in his bedroom until it was time to pick up Clary and go clubbing for the last part of their birthday celebration.

As they laid in bed together discussing this, Nyah said, "That reminds me," and rolled over to reach into her bag and pulled out three fake IDs. "Since ours sucked."

Simon took his from her and after putting on his glasses, looked at it in awe. "Holy crap this looks legit. Where did you get these?"

"A magician," she joked, which honestly wasn't too far from the truth but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I know Clary is your sister and my best friend and all but can't we spend the rest of the day here?" Simon put on his puppy dog face as he looked at her. "Please?"

"I've been selfish enough today," Nyah replied before kissing Simon once more. "It's time for me to share the day with my sister." There was a bit of reluctance in her voice as she said it, but oh well.

"Is your mom still playing favorites?" Simon asked as they went on the search for their clothes.

"Clary will always be her number one," Nyah replied, taking the bra Simon was holding out for her. As she put it on, she added in, "I'm used to it."

"I thought we promised we'd never lie to each other?" Simon looked at her knowingly but didn't press her beyond that. She'd talk to him when she was ready to – she always did.

* * *

Nyah and Simon walked into the Loft together and found Clary talking to Jocelyn. Clary was sitting on the couch as they stood in front of her and Clary looked like her entire existence was being questioned.

Nyah had no idea what was being discussed but she had a feeling that Simon shouldn't be there for it. "We'll meet you downstairs." She shooed him away without another word and went further into the living room area. "What'd I miss?"

"She knows," Jocelyn replied, giving her a supportive squeeze on the arm.

"What do you mean she knows?" Nyah asked, not believing a word of it.

"I wanted her to hear it from me." Jocelyn sighed, "She knows about you as well."

"I thought you were never going to tell her about that," Nyah shot back. "Wasn't that part of the agreement?"

"I've protected you from that world too, Nyah." Jocelyn looked at her daughter softly. "Gemini have a distinct place in the Shadow World – a hierarchy of their own. You're just as blind to that part of the Shadow World as Clary is to the rest of it."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Clary shouted as she bound to her feet. "I've just been told that my entire life is a lie and my twin isn't even really my twin! How the hell am I supposed to deal with it?!"

"Suck it up and roll with the punches," Nyah suggested since that was her own plan with the supposed Gemini hierarchy.

Clary rubbed her temples, saying, "I can't deal with this. I will deal with this tomorrow. Right now I just want to have a normal night as a – what did you call it?"

"Mundane," Jocelyn answered, figuring that's the word she was looking for.

"Right," Clary nodded, "A mundane."

Nyah crossed her arms and looked at her oddly, "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Apparently I have you to thank for that," Clary practically spat.

Nyah had no idea what she was talking about and looked at her mom for explanation.

"You two are linked more than you think, Nyah. Since you have always known, a part of Clary has as well even though she didn't realize it. Hearing the truth has put the pieces in place." Jocelyn could just imagine Nyah's reaction to this but it had to be explained.

Nyah rubbed her temples in the same way Clary just had before saying, "Nope. Not gonna say it. I'm taking a page from Clary's book and gonna say I'll deal with it tomorrow." She turned away from their mother and looked to Clary, "You still want to get out of here? If you do I know _just_ where to go."

* * *

"Pandemonium?" Simon's voice sounded skeptical as he looked up at the neon sign above the club's entrance. "What is this place, Nyah? You been here before?"

"A few times." Nyah faced him and her face scrunched up a bit as his choice of attire. "You got something more club worthy in the back of your van?"

Simon rolled his eyes with a groaned, "Yes," and went to his nearby van to change.

"You almost done with the paint job?" Nyah asked Clary who was using an array of spray paints to decorate Simon's blasé van.

Clary was still working on it as she answered with, "Just about."

Nyah was just about to take off her jacket when suddenly some blonde guy bumped right into her. "Watch it," she shot at him and that got his attention.

He turned around and looked at her like he was in a sort of trance. "You can see me?"

Nyah's eyes locked right onto his before she scanned his entire appearance. Once Nyah was done with this semi-impressive inspection, she answered his question by gesturing to his Runes on his skin. "Shadowhunter, right? Takes one to know one. Well, sort of."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing – and feeling for that matter. "How do I not know you?"

"I keep a low profile," Nyah replied with a grin. "But I have a feeling that so-called low profile won't last forever."

Another Shadowhunter joined them at that moment. He was blonde as well, but his hair was longer. "What's taking so long, Jace? The others are waiting for us."

"Oooo, two Shadowhunters in one night?" Nyah was getting kinda excited about this. "Is there something going down?"

The non-Jace Shadowhunter turned to face her. "You can see us?"

"Yeah, I can see you," Nyah all but laughed as she took off her jacket. "This isn't how I imagined meeting other Shadowhunters but I'm down with it."

Non-Jace caught sight of the Gemini Mark on her chest now and his expression instantly turned stoic because of it. "Who are you?"

Jace caught the tone in his voice and asked, "Nathaniel, what is it?"

"She's a Gemini," Nathaniel replied and pulled up his sleeve to show off his own Mark, "Like me."

Nyah's mouth gaped open a bit when she saw that but quickly closed it. "That's my cue." She hurried off into the club before they could stop her.

Once inside, Nyah headed straight for the bar and ordered a shot. After downing it, she took a deep breath. Nyah had never met a fellow Gemini before and with what Jocelyn told her about them having their own hierarchy and stuff worried her. Why did she have to keep talking to those guys? It was like something clicked and not knowing the reason didn't sit well at all.

"You disappeared on us," Clary said to her sister on approach. "What happened?"

Nyah caught sight of Jace, Nathaniel, two female Shadowhunters, and dark haired male Shadowhunter go into the back room and she got an idea. Nyah turned back to Clary and asked, "You want to know what being what we are is really about?" At her sister's nod, she added in, "Come with me."

Clary looked back and saw Simon over at the other bar getting drinks so she quickly followed Nyah into the back, "You're starting to freak me out here a bit."

"Oh and discovering that Demons and whatnot didn't?" Nyah asked with a raised brow and chuckled when Clary answered,

"Touche"

By the time Clary and Nyah got into the back room a fight was breaking out between the Shadowhunters and the Demons. Nyah was itching to join in but Clary freaked and ran out with a scream before she could. "Dammit, Clary!" Nyah shouted and took off after her.

Nyah ran right past her father who stopped her, asking,

"What did you do?"

Nyah moved around Magnus without answering him and hurried outside. She got there just in time to see Clary drive off in a taxi. "Dammit, Clary!" she shouted again, and waited to hail a cab for herself.

* * *

As soon as Nyah got to the Loft she knew something was up. She pulled out her bow, notched an arrow, and slowly progressed inside before suddenly getting hit with the feeling that Clary was in trouble. Nyah ran into the living room and found Clary screaming as she was throwing stuff as a Demon.

After pushing Clary aside, she aimed the bow right at the Demon. "I've been waiting all my life for this."

Clary sat curled up as far into the corner as she could get and gasped as Nyah fired an arrow before she started to fight the creature. Her mind was reeling over what the Demon told her about her mother – how she was taken and how they wanted the Cup, whatever the hell that was – and now her sister was going all Samurai Jack – if Samurai Jack used a bow – on the thing! This was not how she wanted to spend her birthday!

Nyah finally made a kill shot with her bow that disintegrated the Demon, but not before it managed to get a piece of her first. With it gone, she went to check on Clary. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that!" Clary practically screeched. "Oh my god, your arm!"

Nyah looked down at it but wasn't phased really. "Tis but a flesh wound," she joked and suddenly things started to get woozy. Nyah fell back and leaned against the wall just as two blonde, blurry, Shadowhunters came into the view. "Oh boy…I'm seeing double." A moment later, all she saw was black.

* * *

When Nyah awoke it was with a gasp and a lot of confusion. She didn't recognize where she was and the last thing she remembered was a Demon and Clary. "Clary!" Nyah called out as she got out of bed. "Dammit, Clary, where are you!"

"She's in the training room," Nathaniel replied as he led Jace and the Lightwood twins – Alec and Alexia, into Nyah's room at the Infirmary. "Isabelle Lightwood is giving her some lessons. Hopefully it will stop her from being so…skittish."

Nyah stepped back a bit, trying to gauge the situation but her head was fuzzy and she wasn't getting anywhere. "Where am I?"

"The New York Institute," Jace replied and Nathaniel picked up from there,

"We know about you and your sister, Miss Fairchild. You are her Gemini. How you managed to go so long undetected is something we shall have to look into, but Beyla will eventually be the judge of you."

"Is that really necessary?" Jace asked and Alec jumped right in saying,

"Of course it is. Gemini don't appear out of thin air. Only the highest ranking Shadowhunter families are allowed to have one."

"Oh, please," Alexia scoffed. "How to create a Gemini is practically common knowledge. The only thing that keeps everyone from making one is Beyla – she's one scary Gemini bitch."

Nyah had to interject herself in there. "This is all well and good but I should get my sister and get out of here."

"If you have any hope of finding your mother, I suggest you stay here," Nathaniel countered, and at the look on her face he realized something. "You don't know? The Demon your sister encountered was posing as the woman you know as Dot. They told her how the Circle took your mother in an attempt to find the Mortal Cup. If we have the Cup in our possession then the odds of getting your mother back are much greater."

Nyah felt like she was going to be sick and had to sit down. "Our mother was taken by Valentine's gang?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

Jace stepped forward, asking, "You know of them?"

"Yes and no," Nyah answered. "There was some things I was told to forget so I did, but I know the Circle was run by some guy named Valentine but I don't know who he is – just the name." She forced herself back to her feet. "I don't know where the Cup is."

"You don't know?" Alexia asked with a curious eyebrow raise. "Or you don't remember?"

Honestly, Nyah didn't know how to answer that. And thankfully she was saved by the bell because her phone rang. Seeing it was Simon, she answered it with a "Hey, babe, where are you?"

"I was going to ask you that!" Simon worriedly exclaimed into the phone. "You've been MIA for three days, Nyah! What's going on and why are you inside some scary looking church?" Before she could ask, he explained himself, "I did the find your phone thing. Yes I know I promised not to use it to track you down but I was five seconds away from calling the cops."

Nyah was feeling very worried for Simon's safety now. "I'll be right there." She ended the call and turned to the group, "Clary will be safe here? She does need my protection?"

"She's safe," Alec answered and Alexia chimed in with laughter,

"Granted she's with Izzy, so safe is a pretty strong word."

Nyah ignored that comment, knowing that if this wasn't a loophole she'd feel the side effects soon enough, and walked out of the Infirmary with Nathaniel right behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded to know. "You're not allowed to leave."

"My boyfriend is out there and I'd rather use up all my lives than have him get caught in this crossfire," Nyah shot back. "You don't want me to leave? Then let him in."

"Mundanes aren't allowed in the Institute," Alec answered, already not particularly liking this girl.

"Then this Gemini is out." Nyah started to walk away but what Alexia said made her stop in her tracks.

"I'll claim him." Alexia looked around at all the odd looking expressions she was being given., "What? This could be amusing. The Mundane will be my responsibility. I'll claim him."

Nyah blinked a few times because she had no idea what that meant and said as such, "I have no idea what that means but I'm going to get him inside."

Alexia was about to follow but stopped when Nathaniel grabbed her arm.

Nathaniel couldn't believe what she had just done but there wasn't anything they could do about it now. "You have no idea what you've just done."

"I'm pretty sure I've ensured the presence of another Gemini for your precious posse," Alexia replied like she was stating the obvious.

Nathaniel didn't like this one bit but he let Alexia go after Nyah. He then turned to Jace and practically ordered him, "Go with them."

Jace nodded and went to catch up with them before they actually left the Institute.

Alec crossed his arms as he stood next to Nathaniel. He had to speak his mind about the present situation. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I," Nathaniel admitted. "Nyah never should have been created without Raziel's blood in her veins and yet here she stands." The spell to create her should not have even been able to work without it.

"Whose blood was used to create her then?" Alec asked curiously.

Nathaniel didn't know and didn't like not knowing. "I have no idea, but I intend to find out before Beyla's arrival. If we don't have answers for her by then who knows what she'll do the girl – Gemini or not."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 1


End file.
